Truth or Dare
by dementedappletree
Summary: Kurt and Blaine play Truth or Dare with their friends.  This scene is an out take from Summertime. It probably won't make sense unless you've read that fic, so I recommend you read Summertime first.


A/N: This scene goes near the beginning of the twelfth chapter of Summertime. It probably won't make sense unless you've read that, so I recommend you read Summertime first. I do not own Glee. Enjoy!

They had finished playing Mario Kart, and the girls' parents were still out.

Katie made spaghetti for them (she insisted that she didn't mind eating it all the time, and that cooking was confusing anyway), and they ate it, talking and laughing happily. When dinner was done, they returned to the living room.

The teenagers sprawled on the couches lazily, silent for once.

"Did they say what time they would be back?" Blaine asked.

"Nah," Anna answered. "They're probably out at a bar or something."

"Do they do that often?" Kurt asked.

"No," Katie said. "Only when they want to be 'sociable'." She rolled her eyes.

"So... What do you guys want to do?" Harry asked the room at large. He and the other had been given permission to stay the night.

Katie sat up, a wicked glint in her eye. "We could play 'Truth or Dare'."

Harry groaned. "Really? Don't you remember the last time we played Truth or Dare?"

Katie smirked.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Let's just say we found out some things about Harry that we _really _didn't want to know."

"I vote we play," James said.

"Me too," said Anna. "But real dares this time. No chickening out."

"Really, guys? Really?" Harry said. "This could be embarrassing for all of us."

"Which is what makes it _awesome_," Ellie said enthusiastically.

"I'm in," Blaine said. He looked at Kurt. "You?"

Kurt shrugged. "Sure."

It was dark outside, which heightened their sense of excitement. Harry buried his face in his hands, but finally agreed to play.

"Okay. Who wants to start?" Ellie asked.

"I will," Katie volunteered. She turned to Harry. "Truth or Dare?"

Harry sighed. "Truth."

"Did you ever get that girl to go out with you? Or... anything else?" She waggled her eyebrows.

He turned red. "No. She went for this dickhead called Drew instead."

"Aww," she murmured sympathetically.

The questions went around the circle, no one being quite brave enough to attempt a dare.

Anna directed her next question at Kurt. "Truth or Dare?"

"Um... truth."

"Have you ever been... interrupted?" She winked at Blaine.

Kurt blushed, remembering the first night they'd been there. "Yes," he mumbled.

"What was that?" she said innocently. "I didn't quite hear you."

"_Yes_," he said a little louder.

"Ooh, what happened?"

"None of your business," Kurt said.

"This is Truth or Dare," she reminded him.

"And you only get one question per turn," Blaine told her. "Leave him alone."

"Oh, touchy subject," she said. "I may have to ask you next."

Blaine turned pink. "Oh."

Kurt came to his rescue. "So, Katie. Truth or Dare?"

"I think I'll be different and choose Dare," she said.

"Okay. I'll have to come up with a good one."

He whispered in Blaine's ear, and Blaine broke into an evil grin.

"That's perfect."

"We want you," Kurt said, "to call Toby and invite him over."

Her smile was almost identical to Blaine's. "That sounds fun." She looked around the room. "Where's the phone?"

There was a frantic search for the phone, which had somehow ended up underneath the couch cushions.

Kurt though of something. "You have to put it on speaker phone. So we can hear _everything _he says."

She dialled the number, and Toby picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi!" Katie said brightly.

"Katie? What's up?"

She suddenly sounded a little nervous. "Do you want to come over?"

"It's after midnight," he said.

"So?" Her voice turned flirty. "The best things happen after midnight."

Blaine was almost choking trying not to laugh.

Toby sounded more eager now. "Sure! I'll have to sneak out, though."

"See you soon then," she said suggestively.

Blaine let out a loud giggle.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed.

"Katie?" Toby said. "What's going on? How many guys do you _have_ over there?" He sounded jealous.

"It's not like that!" she hastened to assure him. "It's just me, Blaine, Kurt, Anna, Ellie, James, and Harry. Kurt and Blaine are gay, and the others are related to me, so it's not like anything's going to happen. We thought it might be fun if you joined us."

"Are you parents okay with it?" Toby asked, sounding concerned.

"They're not home," she reassured him. "And they won't be home all night."

"Cool," he said. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up.

"That turned out rather well, I think," she said to the others. "And now... it's my turn."

She looked at Blaine. "Truth or Dare?"

He weighed his options. If he chose truth, she'd ask about what happened when he and Kurt were interrupted. If he took a dare, it could be extremely embarrassing. "Dare," he decided.

She considered him, seeming to think of, then discard, several ideas. "You have to kiss Kurt for a minute without stopping."

"That's the best you can come up with?" Blaine scoffed. "Are you okay with that?" he asked Kurt.

"No complaints here."

Ellie took out her cell phone. "One, two, three... go!"

Blaine kissed Kurt passionately, ignoring the wolf whistles from the girls. He sucked Kurt's tongue into his mouth making his boyfriend moan pleasantly. One of Kurt's hands was in his hair, the other on his back-

"And... time's... up!" Ellie said, pressing the stopwatch.

The two came up for air, panting slightly. James was laughing, and Harry had his hands over his eyes. "Can I look now?"

"You're such a prude," Anna teased him.

"Hey! I am not!"

The possibility of an argument was averted by a knock at the door.

"Shit!" Katie hissed. Everyone sat up, acting as though nothing had happened.

She went to answer the door, crossing her fingers that it wouldn't be her parents. She opened the door to reveal Toby, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey."

"Hey." He smiled at her and put his arm around her waist. "How's it going?"

"Better now you're here," she said, smiling up at him.

Anna mimed vomiting over the side of the couch, and Kurt laughed. Katie glared at him, and he assumed a somber expression.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Toby asked.

"Playing Truth or Dare," Ellie said. "You want to play?"

"Sure," he said. "Wait, was that why you called me? Was this a dare?" He looked hurt.

Kurt opened his mouth.

"No, that was my idea," Katie lied sweetly, shooting Kurt a look that threatened instant death if he said anything.

"Yep, totally her idea," Kurt said quickly.

Toby still looked suspicious, but seemed to accept this. He sat down in one of the big armchairs, and Katie sat next to him, closer than was probably necessary. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he stroked her hair with the hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist. Anna pretended to gag.

"Whose turn is it?" James asked.

"Mine!" Blaine said excitedly. "Now, for my revenge," he growled, rubbing his hands together.

"You didn't seem to mind it too much," Katie reminded him.

"You have a point," he conceded. "Now for my pre-emptive revenge!" he amended. "Who should I choose..." He looked around the circle and his gaze landed on Ellie. "You've been rather mysterious... I shall discover your secrets. You must choose," he said dramatically. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she answered confidently.

"What's the farthest you've ever gone with a guy?"

She shrugged. "Kissing. No big mystery there."

"I can tell you're hiding something," Blaine said jokingly.

"Maybe, maybe not," she replied.

"My turn," she grinned, brown eyes lighting up. She turned to Kurt. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the most rated dream you've had about Blaine?"

Kurt turned bright red. "Dare!"

"You can't change your mind now," she told him. "You already made your decision."

Blaine was curious now, too. Kurt had had dreams like that about him? "C'mon Kurt, tell us."

"Fine," Kurt said grudgingly. "You, me, my bed, no clothes," he said, turning even redder.

Blaine's eyes widened, picturing this, and having the sort of thoughts that you shouldn't share with people with whom you wanted to remain friends. "Was that a description, or an order?"

Kurt shoved him, sending electricity through Blaine. "Shut up."

The rest of the night passed in a haze of embarrassing questions and answers. Finally everyone was yawning, so they went to bed a couple of hours before dawn. Toby kissed Katie goodbye, and snuck back to his house.

Kurt and Blaine went up to the loft. Blaine worked up the courage to ask the question that had been on his mind for hours. "You've really thought that sort of stuff about me?"

"Of course," Kurt said. "Just because I'm not ready to do it yet, it doesn't mean I don't _want_ to."

And now Blaine doubted that he would get any sleep at all.


End file.
